Interview
by Writing N00b
Summary: The monsters are getting an interview after the events of the movies and Halloween specials. Only Susan, Dr. C, Link, and the interviewer get speaking lines. The interviewer is a very minor, unimportant OC with few lines. Enjoy!


**This is a short one-shot for MvA. It does not consider the tv series to be canon. This is my first fanfic and one of the few stories I've ever written with the intent of other people reading it. Please leave some constructive criticism.**

It was nice, cool day outside, which was fortunate, considering that we were either sitting on the roof of a five-story building or standing next to it. By "we" I of course mean the Missing Link, B.O.B. (Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate), Susan "Ginormica" Murphy, Butterflysauras, and myself, Dr. Cockroach, PhD, all of whom were being interviewed by one Mr. Jackson for the W6 news in front of a live audience.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sitting here with the famous United States Monsters.", the interviewer said. He turned to us and began his interview. "You monsters have successfully fought off an alien invasion, a kaiju, an army of mutant pumpkins, and a horde of zombie carrots, with the last two happening on the same night. How do you keep coming out on top?"

"At the risk of sounding dreadfully cliché," I began, "it comes down to teamwork. My intellect, B.O.B.'s indestructibility and malleable body, Link's agility and fighting skill, and Susan's and Butterflysauras's physical strength are all fearsome in battle, but none of us could never have achieved these victories by ourselves". The interviewer looked at his cards.

He said, "Before the invasion by Gallaxhar, you five were kept prisoner in a secret government facility. Yet you all seem to harbor no ill feelings. You even live at your old prison and serve under the same General W. R. Monger that was in charge of your containment. Why?" We were hesitant to answer, save for B.O.B., who was distracted by a cloud. Susan stepped up.

"None of really like to admit it, but the government had pretty good reasons for locking us up. Most of us destroyed a lot of stuff when we became monsters, either out of ignorance or by accident. People had good reasons to be afraid of us. After Gallaxhar, none of us had anywhere else to go aside from the base. The base is the only home B.O.B. has ever known, Dr. Cockroach has long since been banned from his university and all others on grounds of a lack mental stability, so the base is the only place he could practice, I could probably never find a house scaled for a 49 ft. 11 ½ in. woman, there's no place for Butterflysauras to go, and Link would be lonely all by himself and could never leave B. Finally, we like the job and Monger, despite the whole 'warden' thing, is a really good guy and we like him."

"This question is for The Missing Link. Link, how do you respond to some people's accusations of your uselessness?" There was a loud boo from the audience and Butterflysauras looked prepared to eat the interviewer. "U-uselessness, w-w-what uselessness?", Link stuttered. I feared for what the interviewer would say.

"Well, Ginormica single-handedly defeated the alien robot in the battle of San Francisco while B.O.B. rescued civilians. On the alien spaceship, B.O.B. figured out how to infiltrate the clones, Dr. Cockroach deduced how to destroy the ship, Ginormica stopped Gallaxhar's escape and rescued the three of you, then Butterflysauras and General Monger rescued all four of you. What did you do? What do you bring to the team that no others do?"

Link was annoyed. He had some self-esteem issues after the events of San Francisco, but I believe he has gotten over those. "I'm not super strong or super smart or indestructible, but I'm not useless. I saved Susan's life on that ship, twice. Me and her held off the clones while the doc was working on blowing the ship up and, no offense, Suze, who do really think was making more of a difference their? I am vital to the team and I helped save the world. Anyone who has anything to say should remember that." This was followed by the traditional smug Link smile. There was applause from the live audience and the interviewer looked to us. He said, "The commercials are running. You can all get some water or something."


End file.
